josukefandomcom-20200213-history
Killer Queen
is the Stand of Yoshikage Kira, featured in Diamond Is Unbreakable. Appearance Killer Queen is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Kira's, or slightly more muscular; light in color overall. Its crown is flat, while two sharp, triangular shapes resembling a cat's ears stand on either side of the top of its head. Its eyes comprise cat-like vertical pupils in front of generally light-colored sclera. It has no nose. With thin lips, its mouth is perpetually closed. It wears dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at its waist and ankle-height footwear. Its thumbs are additionally bandaged in white. Four short spikes line the top of its back. Its shoulders, the back of its hands, belt buckle, a plate hanging in front of its crotch, both sides of its ankles and the top of its feet all bear the emblem of a skull with ears resembling its own; in varying sizes and external decoration. Later, the space behind its stomach is revealed to be hollow and suitable for storing an object. Personality Killer Queen's semi-autonomous secondary bomb, Sheer Heart Attack, speaks phrases to its targets including "Look this way". Kira is able to speak through Killer Queen, as he does to Rohan while using Bites the Dust. Killer Queen shows no other evidence of consciousness. Abilities Killer Queen is a short-range humanoid Stand of average to above-average speed and melee attacking power. Its unique ability involves planting or targeting up to three kinds of bombs, usually capable of completely consuming their targets; though their explosions are neither normally harmful to more than one target, nor perceptible to non-Stand users. The main drawback is that only one bomb can be active (and only from one of the following bomb types). Primary Bomb (Bomb Transmutation) By touch, Killer Queen may charge any object as a bomb. If a charged object is touched, the charge travels from that object into the whole of a target before exploding and (usually) destroying it completely. Kira may also detonate this bomb at any previous point. However, only one bomb can be maintained at any given time. Secondary Bomb ("Sheer Heart Attack") Manga Debut: Chapter 354 Sheer Heart Attack (1) is Killer Queen's second type of bomb, featured primarily in the arc Sheer Heart Attack. In appearance, it is as a sphere, plated, with a superficial, removable knob on its top; standing on the treads of a tank at its sides; embedded in front by a cat-skull similar to those appearing on Killer Queen's body, with the addition of a downward dagger on the forehead, an articulate jaw, and a short spike as a nose. This bomb detaches from Killer Queen's left hand, of which it is part. It is completely autonomous, with an unlimited range. It seeks out whatever the warmest thing in the vicinity is, then induces an explosion there, with a power proportional to the heat of the target. The body of Sheer Heart Attack is totally indestructible (withstanding countless blows from Jotaro's Star Platinum). As an autonomous fighter, it has no special weaknesses. As part of Killer Queen's hand, any external effects ascribed to it are transferred to Kira's hand. Tertiary Bomb ("Killer Queen Bites the Dust") Manga Debut: Chapter 418 Another One Bites the Dust (1) , more simply known as just |Baitsa Dasuto|kanji lit. "Lose and Die"}}, is Killer Queen's third type of bomb; featured primarily in the late arc Another One Bites the Dust. Kira is granted this ability when Yoshihiro Kira's Stand-creating Arrow pierces him a second time. It is born from Kira's desire to prevent anyone from knowing his true identity. This bomb appears as a miniaturized form of Killer Queen that hides within whoever it is planted on, acting independently of Kira's will, manifesting only when the bomb is triggered. In the only example shown, it is planted on Hayato Kawajiri. When someone interrogates Hayato about Kira, the bomb enters their field of vision, along with their eye; before inducing an all-consuming internal explosion. Secondly, until Kira finds out who the bomb killed, he lets a temporal loop occur after the killing; from one hour to one day earlier. Because Bites the Dust is completely independent and autonomous, Kira is not informed about who gets killed, nor is he aware of every time loop. In fact, the only person who retains memory of each time loop is the person that is the trigger. The time loop causes anything that happened in a previous loop to happen again, even if someone tries to prevent it the next time. So, even if the victim doesn't interrogate Hayato on this occasion, Bites the Dust will still kill them at the time recorded before. Only when Kira is confident about who died will he let time flow normally. Thirdly, because the person on whom this bomb is planted must be alive in order to activate the trigger, Bites the Dust will not harm the person in anyway during the explosions, nor will it let the person be harmed from other forces, such as when the miniature Killer Queen prevented Hayato from slitting his own throat with a knife to prevent anyone else from dying. It also appears to be able to revive that person after death, as seen when Hayato was alive once more after Kira had accidentally killed him in the bath, implying that time was relooped to prevent Hayato from dying and also making it so he was not destined to die again the same way. If Kira wishes to use Killer Queen, since he cannot maintain more than one potential bomb at a time, he must cancel Bites the Dust. Therefore, the only way to stop Bites the Dust's destiny to kill someone from a previous time loop is for Kira to cancel it before the designated time of death. Also, Hayato discovers that Bites the Dust only works on non-Stand users, such that Kira can only tell a non-Stand user his secrets to enable the ability.Chapter 436: The Invincible Crazy D (9) Primary Bomb & Stray Cat :See also: Stray Cat Manga Debut: Chapter 427 Another One Bites the Dust (10) Finally, Kira carries Stray Cat in an opening in the stomach of Killer Queen. With Killer Queen's Primary Bomb, charging Stray Cat's condensed air bubbles, Kira may create invisible, speedy projectile . Although he cannot see these bombs, he is skilled in determining their trajectory using basic mathematical skills. Other Appearances This section includes spoilers for Part VIII. In JoJolion, the alternate Yoshikage Kira is revealed to possess a different Killer Queen. However, while it looks identical to Part 4's, this one's powers differ. This Stand creates bubbles similar to those generated by [[Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)|Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)]] with Soft & Wet, which explode on contact with their target (in an apparent reference to the combined ability of Killer Queen and Stray Cat). It also has an attack similar to Sheer Heart Attack, but instead deploying multiple little ones. It is currently unknown how it functions, but it was used to clear a blood clot in a young boy. Trivia *This Stand's abilities appear to draw inspiration from lyrics to the song Killer Queen – "She's a killer queen / Gunpowder, gelatine / Dynamite with a laser beam / Guaranteed to blow your mind / Anytime". Additionally, its appearance may be another lyrical reference, specifically. – "Playful as a pussy cat". *This Stand's name and those of its abilities are based on three songs by Queen: Killer Queen, Sheer Heart Attack (also an album) and Another One Bites the Dust. **The rules regarding "Bites the Dust" may also refer to The Game, the Queen album which the song originally comes from. * Araki includes Killer Queen's whole design among his favorite things to draw.Author's Note (JoJolion) § JJL Vol. 5 * According to JOJOVELLER, the sword on Sheer Heart Attack's skull might be a representation of its victims. *Ability-wise, Killer Queen may be viewed as the opposite of Crazy Diamond; capable of disintegrating objects and people, while Crazy Diamond is capable of restoring them. *Bites the Dust's power might be inspired by the movie, Groundhog Day, where main character Phil Connors is stuck in time loop and lives the same day over and over again up until he changes his ways. *In All-Star Battle, Killer Queen's Bites the Dust ability will reverse many effects. As examples; Pucci's Made in Heaven may be reverted to Whitesnake, also reverting the timer back to its proper speed, the stage background to normal and clearing any words already said to Green Baby; Kars' Ultimate form and Giorno's Gold Experience Requiem will revert to their previous forms; Johnny's Tusk will revert back to Act 1 if its transformed into Acts 2, 3 or 4; and if Jonathan Joestar or Funny Valentine disable their HH gauges from using their special healing or comeback moves successfully, Bites the Dust will restore their HH gauges. Gallery Manga= KillerQueen.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' SheerHeartAttack.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenBitestheDust.jpg|Bites the Dust, JOJO A-GO!GO! KillerQueenAGoGo.jpg|Killer Queen JOJO A-GO!GO! Stand Book Concept Art Killer Queen punching.png|Killer Queen punching Koichi through the chest KQ Cutting.png|Cutting off its user's left hand KQ SC.png|Killer Queen combined with Stray Cat Killer Queen Air Bomb.png|Killer Queen changes air bubble into a primary bomb BTD time travel.png|Bites the Dust's time loop in effect CDKicksKQ.png|Crazy Diamond kicks Killer Queen upside the head KQ punched.png|Crazy Diamond cracks Killer Queen's head with a solid punch Ghosthands.JPG|Killer Queen is torn apart by ghostly hands, along with its master |-| Other= KillerQueen ASB.jpg|Killer Queen as it appears in All-Star Battle BitesTheDust ASB.jpg|Sheer Heart Attack as it appears in All-Star Battle File:BitesTheDustASB.png|Bites the Dust in effect in All-Star Battle KQ01.jpg|Killer Queen as a figure KiraYoshikage KillerQueen jojoeoh.png|Killer Queen in Eyes of Heaven References Site Navigation